This invention relates generally to weapon simulators, and, more particularly to a gun simulator system which contains a laser and is readily adaptable for use in an aircraft. Additionally, the system is capable of incorporating trajectory as well as range information in order to provide a more accurate simulation.
In today's military environment it is necessary for combat air crew to maintain a high degree of combat effectiveness. To keep this fine edge of combat readiness, it is desirable to establish and maintain realistic training programs. Such training programs, in order to be effective, must promote participation by the combatants. For example, todays fighter pilot must develop skills that will not only allow him to successfully maneuver his weapon platform in an air-to-air engagement, but also to effectively identify and destroy assigned ground targets.
An effective means of training todays figher pilot outside of the classroom is the air-to-air and air-to-ground engagement simulation. Such simulation takes place at electronic warfare ranges which provide the pilot with as near perfect electronic simulation of surface-to-air and air-to-air combat engagements as it is possible, short of actual missile launch and active anti-aircraft gun fire. By providing the most realistic ground based threat signals available, it is possible to simulate those violent interreactions of weapon systems in combat.
One type of training involves gunnery ranges which utilize cloth targets with acoustic detection devices that can detect the supersonic airblast created as fired projectiles pass through the cone of detection. Since this cone of detection is approximately the same dimensions as the targets, an accurate count of each bit can be recorded. This reading is transmitted via radio to each pilot as a score after each target pass. Unfortunately, this type of training may involve some danger and in addition is extremely expensive.
As an alternative, laser gun simulator systems have been utilized in the training of combat troops. For example, the U.S. Army's "Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System" (MILES) is made up of a series of lasers mounted on various infantry and motorized armor. Each type of weapon associated with a particular laser is pulse coded. Each person and weapon system is equipped with a series of laser detectors mounted, for example, on a lightweight belt. The belt or harness is worn by the man and attached by convenient securing means to the vehicles. Each type of system (man, tank, truck, etc.) has a code in its receiving system that will respond to a hit by a weapon of sufficient size to cause damage or destruction. If a weapon of smaller size is fired against such a target (such as M-16 rifle against a M-60 tank), no damage or kill response is generated by the receiver. Unfortunately, this type of system fails to provide complete safety of operation and in addition does not take into account various parameters of actual battlefield conditions, such as, for example, the trajectory of ammunition fired during simulation. Consequently, although effective to some degree, laser gun simulator systems of the past left much to be desired in providing the required accuracy and safety for adequate training.